Something To Talk About
by BlackEyedWicca
Summary: Naruto is practically made to do something by a yaoi fanatic of a friend. Not that he's going to hate it....and hell maybe he can get something awesome out of it? SasuNaru. Rated for oral. B'day fic to me xD


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Izumi. Everything else is the product of yadda, yadda, a Japanese guy and that's all goodbye.

**AN: **Hello everyone, now I know this will sound weird BUT this is a birthday fic to myself!! I was bored and wanted to do something for me soooo here it is, posted on my birthday, the good old September 11th!!!! Soooo uhhh yeah. I hope you like this! Reviews are love!! Thanks hun's! Also when I wrote the beginning I didn't even no my b'day was on a Tuesday lol.

**Warning:** Basic GuyxGuy PW(much)P. No smex but at least oral!!!!!

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Something To Talk About

_It was a pretty normal day. It was sunny but with enough cloud cover that you didn't have to worry much about being burnt. The majority of the village wouldn't even give the weather a thought simply going about their daily routine, exchanging pleasantries with anyone familiar they saw. It was in all aspects a normal September 11__th_

"I'm on my hands and knees begging you Naruto, pleeeeease!"

Not moving to look Naruto continued describing the day in his journal, ignoring the whining of his friend.

_The only difference was that I had a visitor. She had been sent on a mission from the village hidden in the Mist and had made sure to have her birthday here this year instead of with h-_

Halfway through his sentence the pen was ripped from his hands and thrown to the floor, the sound of it hitting the ground made him turn and glare at the other occupant of the room. She gave a triumphant smirk. "Now that I have your attention, I'm going to ask again, would you please do this for me…hell for you as well!"

Sighing he gave her a withering look before finally responding. "For the past three days I have been telling you the exact same thing. When will you get it through your thick skull that I'm **not** going to do it?"

Pouting she clapped her hands together in a prayer like gesture before leaning forward and practically begging. "Come on! It's my birthday and this is what I want! So pleeeeeease will you Naruto?" Pausing her face turned thoughtful before she added. "Besides, it's not like you haven't done it before…or even wished for it."

His face turned slightly horrified as he blushed and squeaked out. "That was an accident!"

Smirking she let her hands fall to her sides before saying. "Yeah but that doesn't mean you didn't **luuuurve** it."

Clamping his hands over his ears he muttered. "I'm not listening to you." Sniggering she moved a few steps forward before pulling his hands away from his ears. "Don't even try to deny it."

Pouting Naruto pulled his hands out of her grip before crossing them. "I'm still not going to do it."

Frowning she stamped her foot lightly. "And why not? It's not a big deal….and if you want I'll even let you pass it off as a joke or a dare after."

He went to protest but the glare she shot him made him sigh before slumping into his seat, arms falling slack at his side. "You're not going to leave me alone until I do it are you?" Smiling happily she replied with a 'nope' making him sigh again.

"Fine, I'll do it."

A loud 'YES' could be heard as she pumped a fist into the air before running out of the room to get her camera. Giving a small amused smile he stood up and started to follow her while yelling. "But if I die I'm so coming back to haunt your ass!"

Entering the lounge-room he saw her pull a camera out of her bag. Turning around she rolled her eyes when she saw him. "Pah-lease, you're a modern day Casper."

"What does that make you? The devil?"

Smiling she walked over to him before linking there arms. "Only on Tuesdays." Not letting him respond she started pulling him towards his apartment door. Grabbing the knob she paused before looking at him with what could only be described as a gleeful smile. "Let's go get my birthday present!"

Rubbing his free hand over his eyes he muttered. "You want me to kiss Sasuke way too much to be normal." Giving a small giggle she practically dragged him out of his apartment and down the street as she answered. "Yaoi fangirl….duh."

--

After almost three hours of searching for the illusive Uchiha they had decided to take a break and plopped down under a tree in the training grounds. Leaning up against a tree she mumbled. "This is the crappiest birthday in the history of birthdays."

Naruto snorted lightly. "You are kidding right?" Tilting her head to look at him she cocked an eyebrow. "Why would I joke about something as serious as this?" Laughing slightly he said. "Okay let's look over the facts here Izumi." Sitting up to face him she waited for him to continue.

"You're not on a mission for your birthday, you are amazingly enough where you **asked** to be and you got the weapon-set you had been begging you brother for. So really the only thing you didn't have go as planned was finding Sasuke."

"Hnn."

Naruto stiffened at the small sound that came from behind him; he knew who it was without turning. Flicking his eyes to the mischievous smile covering Izumi's face confirmed it. Sasuke was behind him and his fate was now sealed.

Taking a deep breath he was about to turn around when Izumi beat him to it, jumping up and heading over to Sasuke. Letting out a small squeak he spun around, scrambling after her. When he reached them he was just in time to see her hold out her hand and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Izumi Kimura." Looking him up and down she continued. "And going by everything Naruto's ever told and shown me, you must be Sasuke."

Quirking an eyebrow, Sasuke slowly shook Izumi's hand, surprising Naruto slightly by accepting the handshake. "You know Naruto how?" Smiling she answered. "We're old friends. We met when Naruto asked o-" Jumping forward Naruto pulled her back and slapped a hand over her mouth while whispering furiously in her ear. "They don't know I'm fucking gay so shut up."

Rolling her eyes she pushed him away before muttering. "Oh please, this is a **ninja** village; don't tell me they're all **that** blind." Before Naruto could do more then glare an irritated voice asked. "I'm wasting my time here, now why exactly are you looking for me?"

Turning to look at him Naruto glared lightly. "Shut up Teme!" Giving a snort of distain Sasuke muttered. "Tch, Dobe." Feeling his eye twitch Naruto said. "You just wished you had friends like me you asshole with…with a twenty foot pole shoved up your ass."

Before either of them could speak Izumi spoke. "Jeez. Since when do you sink down to acting mentally challenged…actually wait I rephrase that calling you mentally challenged right now would be like calling a normal person a genius."

Giving her a pout Naruto spoke. "You don't mean that, we both know you love me." Snorting lightly she said. "I'd love you even more if you did what I asked."

Rolling his eyes Naruto muttered. "Fine." Turning to look at Sasuke he was about to speak when he noticed the Uchiha was walking away. Eyes widening he didn't even bother to look at Izumi as he ran after the other. "Teme!" He shouted. Pausing Sasuke stopped but didn't turn around, instead waiting for Naruto to reach him.

Stopping in front of the other Naruto went to speak but Sasuke beat him to it. "What do you want dobe? I have things to do and listening to you is not one of them." Resisting the urge to stretch out his arm and beat Sasuke to a pulp he decided to get his birthday promise over with.

"OkaySasukeI'mgoingtodosomethingthatyou'llwanttohitmeforbutIhavetodoitsosorry." He said in one breath. Sasuke gave a confused look as he tried to decipher the babble Naruto had just said but before he could Naruto had leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss, his eyes squeezed shut.

Letting himself bask in the feeling for a split second Naruto almost sighed but held it in as he quickly pulled back. Risking a glance, he slowly opened his eyes only to meet the wide ones of Sasuke. Giving a nervous smile he started to inch backwards, however before he could get more then two steps Sasuke was inches in front of him.

Letting out a small squeak Naruto went to walk back further but Sasuke grabbed him before he could. "You like me?" Sasuke asked his voice and face blank. Pulling out of Sasuke's grasp Naruto started walking backwards again, Sasuke following his every move until he was up against a tree with nowhere to run.

Finally convincing his mouth to speak he answered "No you don't understand, my friend she made me do it, she's a yaoi fangirl and it's her birthday and…Sasuke what are you doing?" Sasuke smirked as he came even closer, Naruto's heartbeat sky rocketing at the closeness.

"Giving her something to talk about."

"Wh-ummph" Before Naruto could form a full word his lips were caught by Sasuke's in a deep kiss. Gasping slightly Sasuke took the chance, his tongue plunging into Naruto's mouth as they continued to kiss.

After a few moments of shock Naruto slowly started to kiss back. He wasn't stupid enough to deny his feelings for Sasuke and if he wasn't moronic enough to do that he sure as hell wasn't going to join Sasuke in a battle of tongues.

It was only when he felt Sasuke's hands skimming the edge of his pants that he pulled back, a groan escaping his mouth as he did. "Sasuke w-" before he could finish Sasuke's mouth was on his neck while Sasuke's hand had wiggled its way into his pants. Moaning Naruto's head flew back, hitting the trunk of the tree but he was too focused on Sasuke's talented hand to care.

When Sasuke flicked his wrist Naruto could only groan again, bucking his hips forward, hoping for further contact, when suddenly the hand disappeared out of his pants. A low whine came from his lips as he started to lift his head up from against the tree.

Just as coherent thought had started to return and he tried to speak once again Sasuke had yanked down his pants. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but it changed to a loud moan as Sasuke got on his knees, hand rubbing his length to keep him from speaking.

When Sasuke's hand was swapped for a tongue and mouth Naruto decided to hell with rational thought.

Letting his hands tangle in Sasuke's hair he couldn't do more then mutter out low 'fuck's and moans with each flick of tongue and hum Sasuke tortured him with. When Sasuke's tongue traced the vein on the underside of his shaft Naruto could only scream out Sasuke's name as he came hard, pouring his seed down Sasuke's throat.

Shuddering out his orgasm he only vaguely noted that Sasuke had swallowed. Pulling himself away Sasuke pulled up Naruto's pants before standing up. A smirk curled it's way onto the raven's features when Naruto opened half lidded eyes to stare at him. "Dobe." He muttered.

Wanting to wipe that smirk off his face…and to return the favor Naruto leaned forward and rubbed his hand against Sasuke's clothed erection. A hiss escaped Sasuke's lips at the touch causing the smirk on Sasuke's face to transfer to Naruto's.

Running his hand up to the waist band of Sasuke's pants he pulled him close before getting down on his own knees. Looking up at Sasuke through lust filled eyes he could have sworn he saw a trace of affection flick across Sasuke's face. Not bothering to look anymore for something he was sure he imagined he pulled down Sasuke's pants.

Smirking at the sight of Sasuke's erection he decided to not tease the raven. Leaning forward he slowly took the tip of Sasuke's erection into his mouth, running it around his tongue, feeling Sasuke shudder at the feeling.

Slowly engulfing him Naruto alternated between sucking and humming around Sasuke's member, making sure to drive him to the edge then slow down. After teasing Sasuke for the fourth time he felt a hand tug frustratingly at his hair. Taking pity on the other he let his tongue run against the underside vein just as Sasuke had done to him.

Combing the feel of his tongue on such a sensitive part he hummed lightly. With a groan Sasuke came into his mouth. Swallowing as much as he could Naruto slowly pulled away from Sasuke, wiping his mouth of any leaking cum. Pulling Sasuke pants up he slowly stood up until he was looking a slightly panting Sasuke in the eyes.

When Sasuke's breathing was calm he smirked lightly. "So what did you want to say before?" Blinking Naruto thought back trying to remember, when it finally came back his eyes widened as he looked around the clearing. After a few seconds of looking he saw something stuck to one of the trees.

Running over to it he plucked it off the tree, examining it, with a sinking feeling he turned it over, his sinking feeling increasing as well as a blush covering his face. "What?" He heard Sasuke mutter.

Turning around he gave Izumi's idea of a 'note' to him. It was a picture of the two of them; Sasuke's giving him head well he pressed Sasuke's face closer. Below the picture was written PTO.

A frown marred Sasuke's face as he turned the picture over to read the back.

_Guys,_

_Best fucking birthday ever, I love you both so much for this!_

_I thought you might like a memento of your first ever sexual moment…heh. I know myself and the SasuNaru fanclub will…..well toodles! I need to mail the video tapes and photos before you find and kill me._

_Bye!_

_Izumi._

Lifting his head slowly Naruto flinched slightly at the death glare Sasuke was sending. Knowing it was a bad idea but still unable to help himself Naruto said. "At least look at it this way….you did give them something to talk about."

If possible Sasuke's glare narrowed further as he stalked towards Naruto. Giving a nervous smile Naruto started walking backwards for the second time that afternoon. Only this time, unless he did something very distracting he wouldn't be getting an orgasm out of it.

Lucky for Naruto…he was good at distractions.

* * *

**AN:** Well…..whatcha think? I hoped you liked it!!!! Arrgh it's 11:58pm I don't know if this will post on time 'cries' oh well we can only hope. 

Anyways I hoped you liked my PW(much)P, reviews are love people….and hell it **IS** my birthday lol.

Okay well I'm going to ditch now…oh but I'm just going to say that I'm listening to The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars…I love this song!! It's one of the albums I bought for my birthday…even thought I got them on Saturday lol.

Well okay I'm going now….BAI!!!!

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


End file.
